Nacht der Untoten
by Joe the Grizzly
Summary: Soldier Peter is in a plane nuking a group of Nazi's when the plane is hit by a meteor. He is stranded in an unknown area, surviving a horde of zombies until the rescue team arrives. Book 1. Rated M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Peter looked out of the window of the plane. He was over the land of Germany. He was going on a mission with his squad to bomb a group of Nazi's that were planning to launch a nuke toward America.

"We are ready to prepare the bomb." Said the pilot.

He pressed a button and a missle started lowering from the plane.

"We are ready to drop." Said the pilot, once more.

He reached to press another button, but before he pressed it, they started spinning out of control. Something had hit the plane.

"SHIT! SOMETHING HIT THE PLANE!! WE'RE LOSING CONTROL!"

Peter looked for a parachute, but none were on the plane with them. He looked around, sweating. The plane crashed. Peter flew through the air and landed on his stomach. He had scraped his knee and arm. He Lied there for a while. He rolled over and sat up. He saw the wreckage of the plane. There was a red glow and a blue electricity flowing around the plane. He noticed a group of Nazi's walking toward him, very slowly.

He reached for his M1911. He pulled out the pistol and shot at a Nazi. It seemed to do no damage.

"What the fuck?"

He started shooting even more. Finally the Nazi fell. He knew he couldn't take the whole crowd. He pulled a grenade from his vest and pulled the pin. He threw it at the group. It dropped the group very easily. He ran over to the plane to investigate. A large red, glowing rock was in the middle of the wreckage.

"Hmm?"

............................................................................................................................................................

Peter carried the last crate over and stacked it ontop of the others. He had found a nearby building to stay in until he could find a way to escape. He looked at the crates. He had managed to get some kind of element from the rock and store it in some boxes his found in the building. He sat back and thought about how he was going to escape. He noticed a door with the word "Help" scrawled across it. He knew someone had been there before. He sighed loudly. He decided to get up and open the door. He walked into the room. He noticed a table to his left with a radio.

"That's it!" He said to himself.

He walked to the table and switched the radio on. He turned a knob.

"Hello?" He said once he put on the headset.

Someone responded, but he was from another country. He turned the knob some more and listened in.

"Hello?" He said again.

"Hello. Who is this?" Someone responded.

"This is Sgt. Peter of the Marine Raiders. I have been stranded in an unknown location in Germany."

"We are tracing your location using the radio that you are using as we speak."

Peter sat there listening. The man had stopped talking for a while.

"Okay. We have your location. We will send a rescue team as soon as possible. Over."

Peter switched off the radio. Now all he had to do is wait. Suddenly he heard boards being broken apart. Someone or _something_ was there with him. He followed the sound and came to a window. A Nazi was breaking the boards on the window apart. He looked closely at the Nazi. He wasn't an ordinary Nazi. He had weird skin and completely yellow eyes. He let out a groan as he kept breaking the boards. Peter realized it was something like a zombie. He pulled out his pistol and started shooting the zombie. It fell over after about three shots.

He looked outside and saw even more of them coming. He ran upstairs and found a cabinet. He opened it up and saw a scoped Kar98k. He grabbed it and ran back downstairs. He looked down the scope and started shooting the zombies.

"Die bitches!"

He backed up and reloaded. He stepped back up and started firing again. Once he had killed all of the zombies, he heard more boards breaking. He followed the sound and found more of them trying to break in. He grabbed the scope on his gun and pulled it off. He then pulled out his knife and bent over to take out the lace from his shoe. He tied his knife onto the end of his gun with the lace. He stuck the knife into the chest of a zombie and pulled the trigger, going through it and killing the one behind it. He reloaded and shot some more of them. He turned around and saw even more of them heading his way. He ran up and stabbed one with his bayonet. He then turned around as soon as one reached him and cut it's head off with the bayonet.

He ran out of ammo and pulled his knife from the end of the gun and got out his pistol. He started cutting off the zombies' heads that were to his right. He shot his pistol at the zombies on the left side. He kept fighting them throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sat there against the wall. Zombie bodies were all over the floor. His empty M1911 was on the floor beside him, and his blood soaked knife was beside it. It was now day and the rescue team had not arrived yet. He sighed as he looked at his wounds from fighting the zombies. He got up and walked over to the window and looked outside. He could see the wreckage of the plane and the rock along with it. He suddenly heard something landing behind the building. He climbed out of the building and ran around the building and saw a plane. Marines were coming aiming their pistols, scanning the area for enemy forces.

"It's okay. They're all dead." Peter told them, still tired from the fight.

The Marines lowered their pistols.

"C'mon. Get on the plane, soldier." One said.

Peter stared at them for a while, not moving.

"I said get in the damn plane, soldier!" He said once again.

Peter sighed as he walked inside of the plane. He sat down as the Marines came in and sat down as well. He closed his eyes to catch up with his lost sleep.

............................................................................................................................................................

Peter got up. He was in the middle of a pitch black room. A spotlight appeared and in it was a floating teddy bear. A little girl started laughing. Peter started looking around.

"What the fuck's goin' on here?"

The girl kept laughing. Another spotlight appeared. A normal Nazi was bent over on his hands and knees, looking at the teddy bear.

"Teddy...your a...liar..." He said weakly while pointing at the teddy bear.

The girl still continued to laugh, even louder. Suddenly voices could be heard.

"Finally, ze VunderVaffa DG-2 is complete! All thanks to Element 115!" Said the voice.

"Ah, I see you have finally completed ze VunderVaffa DG-2, Doctor!"

"I have been studying Element 115, Maxis, and I have found some amazing results!"

"And they are?"

"If we use ze element correctly, it should be able to warp us. I need you to test this on one of ze old machines. You link it to ze mainframe and use a test subject."

"Yes, doctor!"

"Bring Advard with you."

Peter looked around.

"Someone answer me! What's goin' on here?!"

The girl just kept laughing. The teddy bear floated up into the light until it wasn't visible anymore.

............................................................................................................................................................

"Peter. Wake up."

Peter opened his eyes and yawned. He looked out of the window of the plane. They had landed at an old asylum in Berlin.

"Here, take this. Your gonna need it." Said a Marine, handing him a M1 Carbine.

Peter grabbed the gun and looked at him.

"Why do I need this?"

"We just had a report about 'zombies' in this asylum."

Peter remembered the zombies he had encountered earlier.

"I saw zombies at the area you found me at!"

The Marine stared at him for a few seconds.

"Okay...let's go."

They jumped out of the plane and ran into the asylum. Inside there was torcher equipment. Peter and the other three Marines watched carefully as they looked around for zombies. Peter looked out of the window. A zombie was crawling out of the ground very slowly. He started shot it until it dropped.

Ten more zombies crawled out of the ground. They were all growling and screaming at the four Marines.

"HERE THEY COME!!" Shouted Peter.

To be continued in Nazi Zombies: Verruckt


End file.
